Awakening
by Larkawolfgirl
Summary: The blond cried out, anger and sadness swirling in a tornado of emotion that Sora could barely begin to imagine. He wanted nothing more in that moment than to bare some of that burden, to allow him to find even just one moment of stillness. "I'm sorry that your life turned out the way it did. If I could give you more I would. In a heartbeat. I'll keep trying for you, okay?"
1. Chapter 1

Sora plopped his head onto his book with an exasperated sigh. "Why do we need to memorize to get into collage anyway?"

"Because that's the way it works," Kairi said matter-of-factly.

"Sorry to break it to you, Sora, but this is only the entrance exam. Once we get in, the work will be much harder," Riku said.

"What could be harder than this? I wish I were a genius like you, Riku."

"Hey, now, I'm not a genius either," Kairi said.

"Yeah, but you study."

"Yes, I do study, and that's what you should be doing right now, so lift your head up and get studying," she ordered.

Sora did so. "Jeez, Kairi, when did you become so forceful?"

"Oh, I don't know, probably during being kidnapped."

Sora leaned over to Riku and whispered, "Let's make sure she's never kidnapped again. Who knows what she'll pick up next."

"Hey! I heard that. Study! Now!"

"Yes, ma'am."

He held on for another couple hours, but then it literally felt like his head was going to explode, so he exclaimed, "okay, I think that's enough for today. Thanks so much for the help, Kairi. We'll see you tomorrow."

She narrowed her eyes at him. "Oh, so you're only kicking me out? Am I only a study aid? Or," she smirked, "do you and Riku want some _alone_ time?"

"Uh."

Sora glanced at Riku who smirked back. "Yeah, Sora. What exactly do you want to do with me all _alone_?"

Fine, he could play along. "Well, if you really must know," he stared right at Kairi, "I plan on sucking Riku off. You have no idea how satisfying it is to hear the noises he makes when I do."

She threw the nearest pillow at him, which did little more than spur a series of giggles. "You didn't have to answer so thoroughly." Her face had a light flush, but he knew she didn't really mind. "Okay, I'll leave. Have fun~" she twilled.

"We will~" he mimicked.

Once they really were alone Sora let his body fall back on the floor with a sigh.

"What's the matter?" Riku asked, settling near him.

"I just feel weary. Being back feels strange, ya know? I love Kairi, but I'm not sure if that's enough to make me content here anymore."

"You want to leave?"

"Yeah. I don't want to want to, but I do." He paused. "I'm a bad person."

"No you're not. If any of us is horrible it's me."

Sora smacked him in the arm. "Don't talk like that."

Riku cracked a tiny smile. "Then you don't either." He leaned in, and their lips met in a gentle kiss.

"Mmm," Sora sighed.

"This isn't enough to make you content either?"

He chuckled. "Naw. Did you really think I'd leave you behind? I'm never letting you go ever again.

"Me neither."

They kissed again, deeper, and Sora let out a small moan. "Hmm, it would bad if Kairi found out I was a liar."

"We both know Kairi has nothing to do with you wanting to suck me off. You just like my dick." Sora squirmed a bit under the heat of his mouth latching onto his neck.

"Your dick or Kairi? I wonder which I like more."

"I'll make sure you don't have to question anymore."

A noise curled in Sora's throat like a purr. "Ooh, I like the sound of that."

Hot breath grazed his ear. "Good."

 _Sora could see Riku standing in the distance. He looked toward him with such a peaceful expression, but the mist of darkness surrounding him caused a cold tingle spread in his chest. He tried to run toward him, but no matter how many steps he took their distance only seemed to lengthen. "Riku!" he called stretching out his hand. He only smiled in response, a vast ocean in his aquamarine eyes. "Riku!" he called again._

 _Everything was swept away by the darkness. His first instinct was a tightening of the muscles. Every nerve prickled with the itch to fight. But there was nothing. Nothing to fight, nothing to see, nothing to feel aside from the loneliness held entirely inside himself._

 _Tears formed in his eyes and with them so did Roxas, his image cutting sharply against the blackness. Unlike Riku, who had looked utterly serene in this isolated domain, Roxas looked agonized. His face was ashen, cheeks streaked with shed tears, face flushed from anger or sorrow—Sora couldn't be sure which. His hands were clenched in anguish._

" _Roxas," he said gently, feeling it was safer to approach him with care, but he didn't react to him any more than Riku had. Walking forward, he reached out to his shoulder. His hand slid through as if his counterpart was nothing more than a mirage._

 _The blond cried out, anger and sadness swirling in a tornado of emotion that Sora could barely begin to imagine. He wanted nothing more in that moment than to bare some of that burden, to allow him to find even just one moment of stillness. With the thought came a flood of images of Roxas' past. He saw him, Axel, and a translucent girl whose face was blurry. They ate, and laughed, and argued. Sora paid witness to all the things that had tried to break them apart and finally did. The tears, still resting in the bridge of his eyes, fell now in warm bursts. Roxas' emotions had been real, that Sora was sure of._

" _Roxas, I'm so sorry. I'm sorry that your life turned out the way it did. If I could give you more I would. In a heartbeat. I'll keep trying for you, okay? That's all I can promise."_

 _With a lonely smile as if he had heard his words, Roxas faded into the darkness._

Sora was thankful for the strong arms wrapped around him because they grounded him that this was reality. Riku was here with him. He settled into those arms, throat aching ever so slightly from the gasp that had just erupted from him.

Riku brushed his legs against his, pulling him closer. "Still having bad dreams?"

"Yeah."

"I get it if you don't want to talk about it, but you can if you want."

Sora hesitated. In a way it scared him to mention the Riku of his dreams, a Riku so content in the darkness, a Riku so content without him, yet he knew that only Riku himself could reassure him that this Riku wasn't real. "You were in it, but you were different. You chose the darkness over me. But you weren't negative like the Darkness. You were peaceful. More peaceful than I've ever seen you."

His boyfriend's face was troubled. "Are you worried that I'm going to leave you? Do you think I will fall down that path again?"

"No. I don't know." He buried his head further into his arms. "It wasn't like before. You would never be negative like that. You would be…" He trailed off, unsure of how to describe the feeling the image had given him.

"Twilight."

"Huh?"

"Twilight. That is the path I chose. Neither Light nor Dark. I walk my own path."

He understood. Riku hated shackles. It made perfect sense for him to avoid the restrictions of either side. Still, he had left him in the dream. "Even if it isn't the same as mine?"

"You are my path, Sora."

His heart began to beat erratically. They had been together for so long, and intimate like this for a few months now, but such simple words still managed to move him so. He twisted around, snaking his arms around the older male. "I love you."

"I love you, too."

They kissed, and Sora's body filled with a warm glow. They would be alright. The dream didn't matter. But what about Roxas? Again, Sora hesitated. Riku and Roxas had history. Resentment.

"Something is still troubling you," he said, running his fingers absently along his back.

Sora answered slowly. "It's about Roxas."

Riku stiffened ever so slightly, and there was an edge to his voice when he asked, "What about him?"

"It just isn't fair. What he went through I mean. His good memories were so short-lived."

Riku sighed. "Sora, you can't do anything to change that. What's done is done. The only thing you can change is the future. And he doesn't have one."

He could feel a bite to his heart at that. "But what if he could? He deserves one just as much as I do."

He could read from Riku's eyes that he didn't agree, but aloud he said, "Maybe so, but that changes nothing."

Sora pulled away, sitting cross-legged. "That's not good enough. I can't just sit around being happy-go-lucky when he's trapped inside a cage of remorse."

Riku sat up as well, eyes lit with emotion. "Is that why you want to leave? You want to try and save him?"

"So what if it is? Do you have a problem with that?"

"What if I do?" Riku spat. "You gonna leave me behind like you said you wouldn't?"

The brunette stared at the floor. "No."

They sat in silence for a time, Sora staring at the floor and wringing his hands, and Riku clenching and unclenching his fist. "Riku," he began carefully, "why do you hate him so much?"

"I don't hate him."

"But you get so angry every time someone mentions him."

His voice dripped with emotion. "I don't hate him. I hate the thought of losing you. You don't know what it was like waiting for an entire year, uncertain if you would wake up again. It would have been better if he never existed."

"But he does, and he's a part of me. If you don't accept him you don't accept me."

"Do you think I don't know that? I hate it! If it weren't for me none of this would have happened."

"Riku," Sora touched his arm, "no one blames you. Even he doesn't."

"How do you know that?"

"Because he's in here." Sora clutched his heart. "He's inside me, and I can tell everything he felt and is feeling. He knows as well as I do that the only person we can blame is Xehanort. Everyone else did the best they could."

Riku placed a hand over Sora's. "You're so good. Sometimes I wonder how it is you can put up with someone as shaded as I am."

"It isn't easy, but it is worth it. Besides, I have practice."

"Okay," he said with resolution.

Sora's forehead creased. "Okay what?"

"I'll go with you."

His face light up. "You will? Oh, thank you, Riku!"

"Kairi probably won't handle it well."

"You're right." He could just imagine her angry pout at being left behind. Again. She would be fine without them, but he knew it wasn't fair to her. They could offer for her to come with them, but to be honest, he didn't want to. He was looking forward the private time it would give him and Riku.

"I'll tell her," Riku said.

"You sure?"

"Yeah. I'll do it tomorrow. We can leave right after if you want."

"That soon? You don't want time to tell everyone goodbye?"

"No. I managed without them before, and I can do it again. You and Kairi are the only people I need in my life."

"Riku." He touched his cheek before leaning in for a kiss.

"Hey, Riku!" Kairi called from the pier.

"Hey," he said, raising a hand in greeting.

"So," she said, clasping her hands behind her back, "what did you call me out here for? I thought we were gonna study together again."

"There's something important I need to tell you."

"Important?" Her face turned serious. "Are the worlds in danger again?"

"No, nothing that grim. Sora wants to take a trip."

"A trip? So, he just wants to stretch his legs a bit? Nothing dangerous?"

"Well…I can't guarantee that." When she gave him a confused look he continued, "He wants to try and help Roxas. I'm not sure how, or even what he is trying to accomplish exactly, but I'm gonna be there to support him wherever it leads us."

"I see." She paused. "I'm guessing I'm not invited."

"Listen, Kairi-"

"It's okay, Riku. I understand. You two want time alone. I get it. Just, don't forget me, okay? Promise you'll come back."

He smiled reassuringly. "Of course."

"Then there's no problem. When are you leaving?"

Waves crashing against the pier. "Tonight."

"Oh." Her face fell. "That's so soon."

"Sorry, Kai. It's just, well, he's having nightmares."

"Nightmares?"

"About Roxas. I think that's why he's so motivated."

She stared at the ocean reminiscently. "I think he's right to be. I dreamed about you both, you know? Back when our memories were all messed up. Dreams tell us things about ourselves we try to hide."

"I still don't like it, but Sora's right. Roxas is part of him, and it's not right for us to just leave him like that."

Kairi closed her eyes, clasping her hands in front of her chest. "Namine appreciates that."

"Damn. I didn't even think about her."

Kairi chuckled. "Don't worry about her. She's fine. Actually, I think she's happier like this than she ever was."

"I'm glad to hear that."

"Me too."

"Then, uh, I'll see you later?" He lifted his arm. She smiled, coming close for the offered hug.

"I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you, too." He kissed the top of her head.

"Tell Sora to come tell me goodbye first."

"I will."

Sora met Kairi at home right after dinner. He and Riku had already packed up a small set of belongings, and Riku was busy at work getting the Gummi ship and everything in place for them to leave. "We're about to take off," he told her as they entered her little beach shack. He remembered his initial surprise that she would want to live alone away from the rest of their relatively small village. She had told him that she didn't feel like she belonged. She wasn't like them anymore. Instead, she felt more connected to the sea and sand and sky that stretched beyond what the eye could see. The trio had changed, expanded their sense of existence, but somehow, even though Riku had been the one so intensely focused on exploring what lay outside their islands, Sora was the only one feeling restless.

"I almost wish I could come with you," she said wistfully, settling in an armchair. He sat down across from her. "But I'm not ready to give this up. Sometimes I think Namine's influence is stronger than my own. She always wanted somewhere permanent. Somewhere she belonged."

"So did Roxas, but his stemmed more from his relationships. That's why it can't stay like this. I want him to have his own interactions."

"I know. Or at least Namine does. She understands him better than any of us do. You may be able to read him, but she's the only one that can really understand his experience. It's…bittersweet."

"You're taking this so much better than I thought you would."

"I understand that this is important. I want Roxas to find his happiness. Namine does too."

He wondered what she would think if she knew he had wanted to leave regardless. "I hope I can. I don't even though where to start."

"You didn't know where to look for Riku or me either, and you managed that just fine."

He smiled. "Thanks."

"I'm only stating the facts. You are determined, Sora. You don't let anything stand in your way. Besides your loyalty, it's your biggest strength."

"Is that why you can let me leave so easily? You know I'll always stay loyal to you?"

She answered without a heartbeat, voice unwaveringly sure. "Yep. There's never been a doubt in my mind."

He guessed that was part of what made her a princess of heart. She was good to her core, trusting, caring, and understanding. That was also why he loved her. Not in the way he loved Riku, but it was just as binding. "That means a lot. Then, I should be going." He stood. "Come here," he said, raising his arms.

When she circled her arms around him it was as if his heart was covered with a shield of protection. She would be supporting and prying for his safety no matter how far apart they were. "Love you," he whispered, breathing in the smell of raspberries.

"Love you too. I'll be waiting here. No matter how long it takes. I'll be right here."

"I know."

"Ready?" Riku asked, closing the ship's hatch.

"Yeah." But he sounded reminiscent.

"Hey," Riku touched Sora shoulder, "this was your idea. We don't have to if you don't want to."

"No. I want to. It's just, what if it takes a long time? What if the islands aren't the same when we return?" Riku had only seen real fear on Sora's face a handful of times. His usual smiley nature was much more fitting.

He squeezed his shoulder. "They'll still be here, and so will Kairi."

His face softened. "You're right. I'm being stupid."

"No. After what we've seen it would be stupid not to consider it. But nothing good will come from worrying."

"Yeah, let's get going," he said, taking the steering wheel with practiced expertise.

"Right."

As the ship ascended, leaving the atmosphere of the world that had born them, Riku could feel a coolness in his chest. Things were about to change. On pure instinct he reached for Sora's thigh, squeezing gently. Sora glanced at him quizzically.

"Just felt like it." He forced a smile, but he wondered if perhaps he shouldn't have been so supportive. Something told him the trip would bumpy.


	2. Chapter 2

He opened his eyes. Disoriented, he examined his surroundings, but this did not alleviate it in the slightest. He appeared to be in a structure of some sort, perhaps a vehicle, but he could not recall ever seeing it before. The walls and ceiling were uninviting grey aluminum. He was suddenly aware of the somewhat-hard surface beneath his body and a weight on his leg. He sat up, bringing his gaze downward, widening his eyes when he saw Riku shifting awake. Riku yawned sleepily. "Morning." He didn't know what to say, or even to think. Riku wrinkled his forehead in concern. "Is something wrong?"

"Where are we?" he asked in a tight voice.

"In the Gummi Ship. We left yesterday, remember?"

"We did?" He didn't even know what a Gummi Ship was.

"Maybe you should lay back down."

"No, I need to get out of here. I need to-" He cut himself short. What was it he needed to do again? He had been going to find someone, but who? His head ached.

"He can wait, Sora. You can't help him if you aren't yourself."

Sora again? His face steeled. "I'm. Not. Sora." Each word cut like a knife against Riku.

Riku sucked in a harsh breath. "Roxas?"

"Who the hell else would I be? I don't even know who Sora is."

Distressed, Riku said, "Just my luck." He sighed. "Look, you seem to have some amnesia. Why don't you tell me what you remember?"

Roxas settled back on his heels. "Fine. I was with the Organization. Everyone treated me well," he made a face, "except for the Superior and Saix. Then there was Axel and-" The ache in his head swelled again, "someone. Then, something bad happened, so I left to find…them. I was going to free all the hearts, but then _you_ were there, and _you_ tried to stop me."

Riku didn't flinch from the accusatory tone. "I see. You are Sora's Nobody. I'm not going to go into the specifics, but your relationship is different from normal Nobodys', so he needed you in order to get better. I captured you and put you in a simulated world for a year."

"You did what! You kidnapped me?"

"It was a kindness. You were normal there. You had friends."

He sounded so damn pleased with himself, but Roxas wasn't having any of it. It was his fault he'd been pulled away from his friends. "Axel was my friend."

"A friend that you abandoned."

His fists clenched, and he could feel the tingling call of Oathkeeper and Oblivion. He'd meant to go back. He'd always meant to go back. Seeing that hurt look on Axel's face had never been what he'd wanted. "Don't you dare! You don't know anything about me!"

Riku was still calm despite Roxas' churning emotions. "You're right, and honestly I don't need to. What matters to me is Sora. I would kill you in an instant if I knew it would benefit him."

Roxas continued to glare, but he let the tension in his shoulders subside. "So, you put me in a fake reality. Then what?"

"You joined with Sora. You were complete. Everything was fine. But Sora is so charitable he decided we needed to figure out a way to give you a chance at life."

"That's it? What did you do to bring me out?"

"Nothing."

"What do you mean nothing? I wouldn't have just suddenly surfaced."

"I don't know, okay?" The slightest edge had entered his voice now. "Sora was having dreams—nightmares. Maybe that has to do with it. All that matters is that it happened. You're awake. What I want to know is how this is affecting Sora."

"Yeah. It's always about Sora isn't it? What makes him so damn special?"

"For one thing Sora's real. I know you did nothing wrong, but he is automatically more important than you are. Secondly, he isn't a prick like you are. He helps people. He's too damn good in my opinion."

"It takes one to know one."

"Fine. I don't care if you think I'm a prick. As I said, all I care about is Sora. If something happened to him because of this I sure as hell am going to do whatever it takes to reverse it."

"What are you, his mother?"

"No. His boyfriend."

The tingling vanished as his hands relaxed. Axel, laughing in the golden sheen of sunset, flashed before his eyes. His chest felt unnaturally hallow. "I'll see if I can find him," he nearly whispered.

Riku blinked at him, unbalanced by his sudden shift in mood. Roxas ignored him, closing his eyes and taking some deep breathes. There, just in the back of his mind, he could feel a warmness, a glow of amity. He pushed into it, felt along the edges, called out that name silently, _Sora_ , the name a catharsis.

"Roxas!" a voice called back, cheerful.

Roxas let all his walls down, watched as his inner mind was flooded with white light, a brunette boy sticking out like a sore thumb against it.

"So, you did wake up. I wondered."

"You're Sora?" His voice was soft with awe.

"Yep." He brought his hands to the back of his head, shifting his weight from side to side. "Sure am."

Roxas didn't know what to say. Greetings were in order but hi was too casual, too undefined. "Thank you," he finally said.

His Other laughed, the sound filling the hallow space in his chest. "There's nothing to thank me for."

"But there is. You could have just left me be. So, why?"

"Cause you're my Nobody."

That was all? Roxas suddenly wished he could lie down again. This was just too much. _Sora_ was just too much. He'd only known him for less than a minute, but he was beginning to understand why was Sora was the special one.

The brunet crossed his arms. "How's Riku? I bet he's mad at me for ditching him."

"No. I think he's mad at me for kicking you out."

"Well, then maybe I should go kick his butt then." There was a fire of challenge in his eyes.

"Huh? That isn't necessary."

"Yeah huh. I already told him he needed to accept you."

"That's…kind of you."

A dusting of pink colored his Other's cheeks. "You're welcome?"

Roxas barked a laugh. That made him bashful? "I'm glad you're my Other."

"Yeah? I'm glad you're my Nobody, too."

They gave each other a meaningful look. They had an understanding, a connection. Finally, Sora asked, "do you think you could let me back out? Just for a little bit. To smack Riku around a bit."

"How do I do that?"

He paused, thinking. "Well, you knocked these walls down, so I think we can switch if you focus on allowing me out while I focus on coming out."

"Won't hurt to try."

They closed their eyes, each focusing like Sora had suggested. There came a feeling of pieces aligning, and with it came memories, snapshots of Sora's life. There was a girl—Kairi—who looked so familiar and stirred a dull twinge in his chest. There was Riku—so different from Sora's eyes—aglow with determination and strength Sora greatly admired, yet drenched in self-loathing and doubt, which Sora was still trying desperately to pull fully away from him. There were also others, friends quickly made along his journey. There was pain, and triumph, and loss. There was despair and optimism. There was so much emotion, so much depth, but then, as quickly as it had come, the memories dispersed leaving Roxas feeling empty.

When Sora's body opened his eyes, Sora was in control again. Riku sat in front of him, eyes studying him intently.

"Did it work?" he asked.

"Did what work?" Sora asked.

"Sora?"

"Yeah."

"Thank god!" In his relief he nearly knocked him over in a crushing hug.

"Hey," Sora complained, pushing back against him, "what's the big deal?"

"I thought I might have lost you again."

Sora's eyes softened, and he stroked his silver banes, stared into his aquamarine eyes. "I have no intentions of leaving you. Ever."

Riku kissed him, and through the comfort Sora could hear Roxas whispering in his mind, _He's a sap_. Sora gasped, wild-eyed.

"What is it?"

"I can hear Roxas. He's still conscious."

Riku backed up, face unreadable. Assuming he was annoyed, Sora smacked him across the head.

"What the hell was that for?" he asked, rubbing the spot he'd just been hit.

"For being an ass."

"Huh?"

He crossed his arms, taking on an authoritative tone. "We came here for this very reason, yet you think Roxas is a nuisance. Or am I mistaken?"

He lowered his head so that silver banes obstructed his eyes. "You're right. I'm being childish. I don't have any excuses."

"Good, because I wouldn't listen to them anyway."

 _Man, you sure are hard on him. Not that I care…_

"First, you are going to apologize to him. Then we are going to Twilight Town."

"Why Twilight Town?" Riku and Roxas asked simultaneously.

A tiny smile crossed his face. "Roxas has some friends to meet."

"I already said I was sorry. What more does he want from me?" Riku pleaded.

"He says you have more to apologize for."

"Oh." Riku deadpanned. "I'm sorry for fighting you. And putting you in a virtual world. And lying to you. Happy?"

"He says you have to mean it."

"But I don't." Roxas smacked him across the head. "Ow."

The blond raised his hands. "I'm just following orders." But to be honest, he liked seeing Riku squirm.

"Just lay off it, okay, Sora? I said it, I partially mean it, and look," he pointed to the Gummi Ship's shield radar, "we're there."

Sora grumbled, then was silent.

Roxas's pulse ba-thumped as he reached the ship's hatch. He'd been here so many times—knew the Clock Tower like it was the back of his own hand—but this would be different. He would really be able to experience it now. It was mostly excitement coursing through his veins, but there was trepidation there as well. He'd been here so many times—in another life, a life he could never return to—and facing this reality might break him.

 _You'll be okay_ , Sora reassured, and coming from him, Roxas almost believed it.

With a trembling hand, he turned the hatch's handle.

Roxas poised his hand on the faded, old curtain, just listening to the voices flowing out from within The Usual Spot. They struck a chord inside releasing some snag that had held the memories at bay. He remembered the comfort of their friendship; a friendship built from fake history but real feelings (at least on his part). A friendship free of obligation and hierarchy. A friendship his alone. They were the same people but entirely separate. His fist clenched around the cloth causing it to ripple.

"Is someone there?" came Olette's voice.

 _Relax. Just be yourself. They'll understand._ His whisper was a gentle caress to his frazzled self.

Forcing a smile on his face, he swept the curtain aside. Roxas stepped in, while Riku hung just outside the doorway, and took in the faces of the trio. It took less than a second for them to brighten.

"Sora," Olette exclaimed. "Did Kairi ever find you?"

"Hi," he said lamely, not knowing how to answer that, "but actually I'm not Sora. It's kind of complicated."

Hayner came over, examining his face. "I don't think he's lying. He looks the same, but something seems different about him." He reached his hand out." Nice to meet you, Roxas." Taken back, Roxas shook his hand gratefully. "Why don't you tell us all about it? Not like we have anything better to do."

"Yeah, we need to get to know each other if we are going to be friends," Pence said.

"You want to be my friend?"

"The more friends the better, right?" Olette said, smiling.

He almost teared up. Even though they could never replace the bond he shared with Axel, the thought of gaining true friendship, free and given so easily, made him believe that life might actually turn out okay for him after all.

 _See, I told you it would be fine._

He explained what he could as best as he could. He left out the Organization's schemes, his connection to Axel (the one who had freaked them all out when he had kidnapped Kairi), and that _girl_? whose memory remained a haze. This would have only complicated things. They took the information in at face value, asking questions as they came, but never questioning his reliability. When he got to the part about being friends with their simulated selves, they wore puzzled expressions.

"Why can't I remember?" Hayner asked.

"Like I said, they weren't you. There's no way you would."

"No," Olette argued, "there's something here." She pointed to her chest. "I don't get it, but a part of me _does_ remember."

"Wait, a minute!" Pence exclaimed, rushing over to a chest nestled by the far wall.

"What's any of that junk have to do with this?" Hayner asked.

"The photos."

"Yes, the photos!" Olette clapped her hands in gleeful realization. "I hadn't realized since you look like Sora now."

 _It couldn't be, could it?_ Roxas just stared at them, too anxious to move to look at the picture in Pence's hand.

 _See for yourself._ Sora literally pushed him with forward.

Sure enough, it was one of the pictures they had taken together in the virtual Twilight Town. But how was that even possible? Hadn't that been nothing but a fabricated reality?

 _But how can this be real?_ Roxas asked Sora.

 _Your hearts are connected._ He smiled touching the mentioned area of his chest feeling the tiny pitter patter beneath his fingers.

He looked from their happy faces in the picture then to the true reflections. This was his chance to make _real_ memories. _Thank you,_ he whispered silently, and he felt Sora nod in reply.

"So, Roxas, what would you like to do first?" Olette asked.

"Huh?"

"You want to experience everything you've been missing out on, right? What do you want to do?"

 _I thought you would have had enough ice cream by now._ Sora laughed at the sour face Roxas made at the comment.

Not bothering to reply, Roxas kicked his feet the way he used to back when he would hang out here with Axel. There was a new sense of freedom granted by the height, landscape, and awareness of belonging. Sea salt had tasted as he remembered, though a bit sweeter, and now he had moved on to a new flavor: chocolate vanilla swirl (since Olette had vowed that vanilla was the best while Pence wouldn't shut up about the glory that was chocolate). First, he tried each side separately, then together. One was sweet smoothness, the other deep richness.

"So, what do you think? Isn't chocolate to die for?" Pence asked excitedly.

"They are both great in their own way," he answered truthfully, "but I think they work best together."

 _Like us,_ Sora thought idly. For some reason this made Roxas' feet stop their playful kicking.

Hayner jumped up. "I know what we should do now!"

"Yeah?" Pence raised an eyebrow.

"We never went on that beach trip, right? Let's do it now." He skipped a little bit, obviously proud of his smart thinking.

Roxas smiled, then glanced at Riku who shrugged. "Yeah, let's."

Roxas had changed into one of Sora's swim trunks with Riku in the Gummi Ship. At first he'd tried to get out of it, saying he would rather go change with Pence and Hayner, but Riku had teased him about being shy. What did he have to be shy about? This wasn't even his body. Well, in a why is was—but that wasn't the point. The point was that the atmosphere was weird. Though he didn't harbor Sora's affection for the older boy, he could still feel it. Plus, his body did. Ignoring Riku's jeerss, he had changed while facing directly into a corner.

"Looking good," Olette catcalled good-humoredly when they exited the Gummi Ship.

"Hurry up or we'll miss the train," Hayner cautioned, leading the way.

Roxas must have looked like a child ogling at the passing scenery. It passed quickly, yet in a beautiful blur that he attempted to memorize. Frankly, from what Sora could see of his reflection in the window, he thought he was pretty cute.

They exited the train in a tumble, falling upon the warm sand. Forgetting the clean white towel, Roxas let himself drop to the brown grains, sinking himself into its gritty texture.

"If you think that's nice, just wait till you feel the water," Hayner said running ahead. He entered with a splash and was soon followed by the other three.

Roxas indulged a while longer before walking to the water's edge.

 _Are you sure you can swim?_ Sora asked nervously.

 _Should be fine. I have your memories, right?_ Taking no precautions, Roxas dived right into the water with a splash. He stretched his arms, curving along the water which was slick and cool to the touch. The feeling of emersion was both trilling and unsettling. The water called of eternal tranquility. He moved quickly and easily, but coming up for air was trickier. His body felt heavier, and kicking his legs only seemed to move him in other directions than up. A hand finally dragged him up.

Riku looked him over. "Maybe you should stay in the shallow zone."

Roxas glared. "I know how to swim."

"Yeah, yeah. But that doesn't mean you shouldn't start out easy. Maybe you know how, but can you do it is another question."

"Fine," Roxas pouted but obeyed, slinking back closer to shore. Olette gave him a pitying look and joined him. Through some private tutoring from her and Sora he had gotten the hang of actually moving in the water down painlessly.

Finally, Riku approved of him risking it in the deeper zones, and the five of them began to play friendly games like "Marco Polo," "shark," and "dolphin racing." Roxas even won a few rounds. It was a blast, but also tiring, and after a few hours they crawled to shore beat.

After a small rest, they set upon sandcastle building. Once Roxas got the hang of packing the sand, he set upon making a miniature Clock Tower and Castle that Never Was. He may not be a great artist, but he was proud of his work nonetheless. The band of friends ogled the castle with interest asking detailed questions about its interior which Roxas excitedly answered.

Miffed by all the attention Roxas was getting, Riku set on making a miniature of the Islands as well.

 _Do you miss it?_ Sora asked.

 _Yes. Or, more like the experiences I had there._

 _I understand._ And Sora did. He had to; he had glimpsed his memories as well. But it was more than that; he also missed all the worlds he'd visited, if only because of the friendships he'd build in them.

Roxas glanced at the miniature Islands, and Sora felt a tinge of remorse for leaving Kairi behind.

Then, as if he had read his mind—and maybe he had-, Roxas asked, _How is Axel?_

 _Axel isn't…around anymore. I mean, he's Lea now!_ Sora explained. _He's fine. He's kind of like you are now. Except, he_ _is_ _his Other_ _._

 _I'm…glad._

Sora was at ease that Roxas was taking it so well, but he could still feel a sadness burrowed deep within his heart. He couldn't stop himself from asking, _Did you love him?_

Roxas jolted in surprise. _It doesn't matter. We're not the same as we were. Things won't ever be that way again._

 _I wouldn't be so sure of that. You can do anything you put your heart to._

Saying goodbye was hard, but it was made easier by the fact that Roxas knew that this wasn't farewell. He promised that he would return sometime, and knew that it was a promise he could keep.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Sorry for such a long wait, especially since I did have an outline, as I said. At first words just weren't coming to me. Then Riku was reacting differently than I planned in the outline, which through a few snags in my plan. So, I had to work around some things. The good (or bad?) news is that there will only be one or two more chapters (depending on how long the next part ends up being). The bad news is that my outline for the next chapter is just a sentence. So, it might take even longer than this one took to finish.**

 **Originally, this chapter was going to have a possessive lemon, but it didn't happen. Now I'm unsure if there will be a lemon in here or not. In case you care, here was a bit of the lemon I had written in my outline:**

" **He didn't want this. Not like this, not with Roxas so near, not knowing how it would hurt him, but Riku's tongue was in his mouth and his hands were creeping under his underwear, and god, he missed his touch, and he felt his skin prickling with desire."**

Riku watched as Sora skittered from one bazaar occupant to another for the umpteenth time. He chattered for a while before shifting, nearly seamlessly, into Roxas, again. The sight (which surely only he was able to perceive) was becoming dizzying, and each time Riku could feel his annoyance beat against his forehead with more force.

He had already followed them to the waters of Atlantis, the trees of Deep Jungle, and the plains of The Pridelands. Sora had decided he just _had_ to introduce Roxas to all the friends he had made throughout his travels. Even though Riku had already met some of them, and he didn't care all that much about meeting people he wouldn't be seeing again any time soon anyway, it did bother him that Sora hadn't once stopped to introduce _him_. It was only when someone outright asked about him that he did. And even then it was always "That's Riku. My friend." _My friend_. Of course he knew why he left it at that. It wasn't a lie exactly, and it made things easier. The problem was that lately it didn't feel like he was his boyfriend. Not with all the time he was spending with Roxas.

He realized that he was an unwanted third-wheel early on. It was simpler to only worry about Roxas, to introduce him, to take care of his needs. Riku gave up trying to wheedle his way where he obviously wasn't wanted and took to following them from a distance or else taking off entirely. It wasn't like Sora even noticed his absences.

Taking his headache as a sign that he'd reached his limit for the day, he turned down the opposite sand-riddled path down Agrabah. The path was empty, though small alcove dwellings lined it. He could hear a male's voice as well as a chattering noise drifting from one of them. Without anything else to do, he decided to check it out. The alcove was almost as bare as the path, the only items inside being a small stair leading to an open window space, a cushion, an embroidered blanket, and a change of clothes folded on the floor. Sitting on the window's ledge was a man in semi-modest clothing. His appearance was unfitting of the place, but his demeanor showed that it felt like home. By his leg was a brown monkey who was making the chattering noises.

"Hello," Riku said to gain their attention.

The man gave him a friendly look while the monkey turned his head to the side with a huff of air. "Abu, don't be rude," the man said. "Please ignore him. I'm Aladdin."

"I'm Riku."

"You don't look like you're from around here, Riku." He walked toward him and began to inspect him. "Those clothes. You aren't a friend of Sora's are you?"

"Yeah. We're visiting some of the worlds."

"That's great. I've wanted to see him again. Where is he now?"

"I'm not sure. He was in the bazaar the last I checked."

"Why aren't you with him now?"

"It's complicated. I felt unwelcome."

"Oh." Aladdin laughed, though it held no real mirth. "We're sort of similar then. That's why I'm here too. The palace just doesn't feel right. I'm not used to so many restrictions."

"You live in the palace?"

"Yeah. I'm engaged to Princess Jasmine."

Riku could feel his arms growing cold. Princess Jasmine who'd been kidnapped by Ja'far. Though he hadn't actually helped, he'd still aided the cause. He was tempted to apologize, but he knew it would cause more trouble than good.

Aladdin continued, entirely oblivious to his internal dilemma. "I love her, and I love not having to steal anymore, but sometimes I just have to get away. This used to be my home. You know, sometimes I'm not sure I'm worthy of her." Riku's chill began to run lines down his arm. "I mean she's royalty. And here I am missing a dump like this."

Abu crossed his arms and chattered something angrily.

"Sorry, Abu. I won't call it a dump again."

Aladdin laughed for real now, but Riku couldn't even fake a smile. He'd done so many things wrong. What right did he have to be Sora's boyfriend? Especially now that Sora was content without him. Suddenly, he wanted nothing more than to be alone so that he could wallow in his own self-depreciation.

"It was nice meeting you. I should probably see if I can find Sora now."

Aladdin turned back to him, a hopeful look on his face. "Mind if I tag along?"

Riku hesitated. Then, finally agreed. What right did he have to deny him after putting his fiancé in danger?

Sora excused himself from the medicine seller and headed over to a nearby bench. _So, how are you liking the trip so far?_

 _It's okay._

 _Only okay? Do you miss Axel?_

 _That has nothing to do with it._

 _Really?_ he pressed in a comforting tone. _Because I know how much he means to you._

 _Meant. Axel's gone._

The harsh undertone to Roxas' words startled Sora, especially after the sadness he had felt the last time they'd spoken of him. _Lea's really not that different. See?_ In an attempt to lighten the mood, he focused on a memory of Lea trying out his keyblade all cockily. Roxas chuckled, before shifting back to harshness.

 _He lied to me. Friendship is built around trust._

Sora sighed, remembering how his faith in Riku wavered when he was aligned with the Darkness. But Riku was still Riku, and he had been trying to save Kairi (at least until his mind was corrupted). _Sometimes friends lie with good intentions. He was trying to protect you. You do realize that now, don't you?_

 _It was selfish—he's selfish. It's my life to do with as I choose. Keeping secrets is one thing, but to lie right to my face when I ask? That's not friendship; that's manipulative._

Sora frowned, running a hand thoughtlessly across his arm. _I'm sorry to hear that._

Roxas perked up with suspicion. _Why's that?_

 _Because you would have made a good couple._

 _Who says I want that?_

 _You did._ Silence. _What changed?_

Roxas didn't answer, and soon Sora could feel him building a wall up to block him out. "Hey, Roxas," Sora exclaimed aloud, hoping that would be a more effective way of reaching him. "I'm sorry if what I said bothered you. Please don't shut me out."

Very slowly, the wall came down. _I…I like this freedom. It's more than I've had, but I'm still trapped. I know it's not your fault, and that you're trying everything you can to help me. It's just, you don't know what it's like being imprisoned into a role._

 _Yeah I can. I had to find Riku and Kairi. I never wanted to be a hero._

 _But, you were able to choose to wield the keyblade. You were able to choose to keep fighting. I didn't know anything else; I didn't have anywhere else to go. Then I was locked in Twilight Town, and now I'm locked here. With you._

 _Is that such a bad thing? Being here with me?_

There was a long pause. _No._ Another long pause. _Thanks, again._

 _For what?_

 _For not lying to me. It means a lot._

Sora smiled. _Why would I want to lie to_ myself _?_

He wasn't completely positive, but he thought Roxas smiled back.

Riku and Aladdin found Sora only a few bazaar locations further than where he was when Riku last saw him. He was speaking animatedly with the baker, who laughed every so often.

"Hey, Sora!" Aladdin called while Riku remained silent.

The brunet turned, a grin spreading on his face when he saw them. "Aladdin? I was just thinking of going to look for you. How have you been? And Jasmine and Genie?"

"We're all fine—thanks to you. I'm living it up large at the palace, and Jasmine is busying herself with our wedding arrangements. The last I heard from Genie he was at a gambling casino."

A light flickered in Sora's blue eyes—a light Riku knew meant that he and Roxas were talking, probably something about that gambling Organization member. "I'm glad to hear that. When's the wedding? I doubt I'll make it, but I can still try."

Riku shook his head as Sora put his arms behind his head while giving a grin.

"In a month or two. I don't know. I'm letting her handle most of it. I just care that we do. But enough about me. What about you? Still fighting heatless and saving people?"

"Well," Sora paused giving a slightly teasing look, "I'm still helping _someone_." That light shown again, and Riku could guess that Roxas probably commented on his choice of words. "This is gonna sound strange, but there's another person here inside me: my Nobody, Roxas."

Aladdin furrowed his brow. "Someone else inside you?"

"Meet him yourself."

They shifted, a nearly indiscernible alteration in stance and gaze. "Hi, I'm Roxas," he said in Roxas' own voice.

Aladdin jerked back at the unexpected tone of voice, but took his offered hand. "Nice to meet you, but uh, what exactly is a Nobody?"

As Roxas began to explain the story Riku had heard several times now, he slunk away toward the Gummi Ship. Once there, he settled down on the makeshift bed they had made on the floor, letting his head sink into the pillow. He felt stupid for having wanted to come on this trip so badly. All he was doing was getting in the way. But in the way of what exactly? Helping Roxas? He seemed pretty saved at this point. From making small talk? This wasn't exactly the trip Riku had hoped for. He had wanted to explore the sights and discover hidden treasures—like they talked about doing when they were children—not mingling with the locals. Especially locals he had hurt carelessly. If he was not standing in the way of either of those things, then what was he?

"Wow," Aladdin said, blinking. "That sounds so crazy. You really did all those things?"

"Someone had to," Sora smiled, searching around for Riku to give him a knowing look only to not see him anywhere. Dropping his hands from behind his head, he asked, "Hey, where's Riku?"

"Wasn't he here?" Aladdin glanced around before shrugging.

"Uh, it was nice seeing you, Aladdin, but I need to go find him."

"Sure. I get it. I'll see you later."

"Yeah. See you later," he promised, though he wasn't sure when he would fulfill it.

As they began back to the Gummi Ship at a hurried pace, Roxas spoke up exasperatedly. _What is his problem?_

 _What do you mean?_

 _He took off as soon as we got here, too._

 _He did?_

 _Are you kidding me? You didn't even notice your own boyfriend disappearing for that long? Tell me you realized him doing it in the other worlds._

His steps faltered. _He did it then too?_

Roxas did the equivalent of smacking him on the arm. _You're kind of a sucky boyfriend, you know that?_

Sora took a left turn, chewing at his lip in shame. _You're right. Damn it. Do you think he'll forgive me?_

Roxas waited to answer, as if he had to think about it—a ploy Sora did not appreciate. _He's literally stupid with love for you. Of course he'll forgive you._

Sora sighed in relief, but his feet sped up.

When he reached the Gummi Ship, he found Riku asleep on their make-shift bed. "Riku!" he called even before reaching him.

"Huh? Sora?" the elder boy asked as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

"Why'd you leave like that, dummy?"

Sora was hugging him now, and Riku took a moment before returning it. "I didn't feel there was a reason to stick around."

"But why?"

"Because…you were bonding with Roxas, right? I was just in the way."

Sora removed his arms, giving him a disbelieving look. "Of course you weren't in the way. Why would you think that?"

"No reason." Seeing Sora's glare, he continued. "Okay." He sighed. "You haven't cared to introduce me. And when you did, it was as your friend."

"That's stupid." Riku cringed. "I mean," he continued in a gentler tone, "after everything we've been through, it's stupid for you to get shaken over such a small thing. Did you really want me to introduce you to everyone?"

"Not really."

"And did you want to deal with them giving us strange looks when I said you were my boyfriend?" He inclined his head for emphasis.

"Well, no…"

"Then there's no reason to get upset."

"I wasn't upset."

"Then what? Why come back here all by yourself?"

"Because you were fine with Roxas."

An edge of annoyance crept its way into Sora's voice. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"That you didn't care whether I was there or not. You didn't even notice the times I left."

Sora averted his eyes, feeling shame again. "It's just, you know, Roxas is what's most important right now."

"Yeah, sure." He huffed. "And how long will that last? He's not exactly in need of saving anymore."

"What do you propose then? He's still trapped in here," he touched his chest, "and he's still barely seen or experienced anything of the world."

"So, what? We'll just going to keep traveling like this until he's seen and done everything possible? You do realize that's impossible? And I'm just supposed to stand around as he does?"

"I…" Sora clamped his mouth shut, realizing that he had not thought this out well.

"Do you realize how difficult it is being this close to you yet feeling so distant? This is the most we've talked since he woke up. We've barely kissed, and we haven't had sex since before we left. It wouldn't be so frustrating if you at least weren't ignoring me."

"I've been ignoring you?"

"What else would this be?" he asked, sweeping his arm to the side.

"I…I'm sorry, Riku. I didn't realize—"

"That's the biggest problem, Sora. You didn't even realize. You obviously don't feel as strongly about me as I do you."

"Hold on!" Sora clenched his fist in a raised position. "You have no idea what my feelings are. Just because I have been focusing on Roxas doesn't mean—"

"That's it. Lately you have been caring more about Roxas."

He let his fist relax, seeing that Riku was being absurd. "Isn't that the whole point of the trip?"

"Sora," Riku took a deep breath and ran a hand through his silver hair, "what is your relationship with him?"

Sora raised a brow. "He's my Nobody." His answer was more a question than a statement.

"Besides that."

"What do you even mean, Riku?" he asked, feeling more confused than at the start of the conversation.

"Let me talk to him."

"Why?"

"Just let me talk to him."

Without another word, Sora closed his eyes and focused on sinking down into the depths of his body. Roxas didn't exactly step up to take over, but with Sora under the surface, Roxas found himself there anyway.

"What do you want, Riku?" he asked, with only a hint of annoyance.

"What is your relationship with Sora?"

"I'm his Nobody, of course." His voice only half the sarcasm he could have added.

Riku pinched the bridge of his nose. "Seriously, Roxas, I'm not in the mood."

"Why do I need to tell you? I haven't done anything."

"You sure? And even if you haven't, how do I know you won't in the future?"

"Because we're sharing a body, for starters."

Sora was quickly growing lost to this conversation. What were they talking about? What did Riku think Roxas would do? He tried to pry into Roxas' mind, but it was blocked by a heavy wall of force.

"As if you can't find ways around that."

"Oh, now that I think about it, you're right. Thanks for the input."

Riku growled, taking a hold of Roxas' shirt collar. "I'm warning you. Sora is mine."

"Only for as long as he says he is."

"And what? You're planning on stealing him from me?"

"I hadn't really thought about it. But maybe I will now. Just to spite you."

"Damn it! Why are you being like this?"

"Because you are being a senseless, jealous asswipe."

"Because you like him. And Sora is giving into you."

Sora mentally blinked. Roxas liked him? It really wasn't' that strange when he thought about it. They now knew each other better than anyone should know a person. It didn't matter that they had only been together for a short time when they had shared memories. Weren't memories all the past was, anyway? Thinking about it, Roxas said he didn't want to be with Axel anymore, said he couldn't trust him. But Roxas was giving Sora all of his trust, even thanked him for never lying to him. He remembered Roxas' delay in answering if being stuck with him was bad. At the time he assumed it was because he was weighing the pros and cons. Now, he was sure it was because he was fighting with himself about how much to say.

And unlike Sora, who had not suspected anything, Riku, the distant observer, had known all along. It made Sora feel stupid. He knew Roxas, he knew what he was thinking most of the time, and yet he hadn't been able to realize. And he had only disheartened Riku further with his acute focus on Roxas.

Sora blinked again, snapping himself out of his internal contemplation. Needing to cut into the situation, he pushed—practically barreled—himself at the door to the control of his consciousness. Roxas held the door shut for a second, then shook his head, and let go. The moment Sora shifted outward, Riku's eyes softened, and his hold on his collar released.

Before Riku could say anything Sora said, "Riku, stop worrying. Remember what I said? I'm never letting you go ever again." Riku opened his mouth, but Sora placed a finger there to silence him. "I may have let you wander away by yourself, but if you had really taken off, you better believe I would be straight off to catch your butt and bring you back here. If I'm yours, Riku, then your mine. So, stop worrying."

He dropped his hand, and Riku opened his mouth again. He looked conflicted. "I'm sorry. I just care so much about you, Sora. We've practically been together since we were born. I can't imagine what I'd do if you left me for him."

The brunet fidgeted slightly. He would _never_ leave Riku for Roxas. That much he was sure of. "I won't. I promise." He leaned in, kissing each of his eyelids tenderly.

Riku breathed in and out—in and out. Then, he took a heavy breath, and said, "Roxas, I'm sorry."

 _Tell him he's an idiot._

Sora smiled, knowing that Roxas didn't mean it. "He accepts your apology."

In the back of his mind he could hear Roxas complaining, but he ignored it, instead pressing his forehead to Riku's and just staying there, breathing in and out himself. Somehow learning about Roxas' feelings was like a band inside himself that had been wound tightly without him knowing being released; he felt calm, at peace.

"I understand what you said, Riku. We can't go everywhere and do everything. How about we just go to a few more worlds. Then go home?" He sent the question to both of them, and Roxas shrugged in his mind.

Riku, however, smiled softly. "That sounds perfect."

"Where to next?"

"The 100 Acre Wood. Even you haven't been there, Riku."

Riku smiled, grazing his fingertips over his hand. "Okay."

Merlin was surprised to see them and wanted to call Leon and everyone to visit, but Sora insisted he let them into the 100 Acre Wood first. When he lifted the book and told Riku to go inside it, his eyebrows rose to his amusement. Shaking his head, he told him he would go first.

Just like the last times Sora visited, Pooh was sitting on the log near his home thinking. Instead of going up to him immediately as he was inclined to, he waited patiently for Riku to join him. When he did, his eyes blinked as he took in the unusually bright atmosphere of the place.

"That's Winnie the Pooh," Sora explained, pointing animatedly at the yellow bear who had yet to notice them. Grabbing Riku's arm, he pulled him gleefully to meet him. "Hi, there Pooh Bear."

"Sora? That is you, Sora?"

"Yes. It's me, Pooh." Sora smiled and pet the bear on the head.

"It is nice to see you again, Sora. And nice to see you too, Somebody-I-don't-know."

"Hi," Riku said, raising a hand in greeting. "I'm Riku."

"Hello there, Riku. I'm Winnie the Pooh. Pooh for short."

"There's someone else I'd like you to meet, Pooh."

Sora closed his eyes, letting himself sink down into his consciousness. Taking control, Roxas took a quick look around the place before meeting eyes with the friendly bear. "Hi, I'm Roxas."

"That is odd." Pooh tilted his head. "You look like Sora, but you do not sound like Sora."

"That's because we are sharing the same body."

"I see. Well, Roxas, would you care to join me for some honey?"

Roxas' shoulders drooped in relief at how well he was taking this information. With a wide grin, he accepted the invitation.

The occupants of the 100 Acre Wood were all extremely friendly, and there were many games Roxas could try playing. However, what Sora wanted the most was a chance to stop and think through some things with Pooh. He wasn't the brightest bear, but he had a carefree way of thinking through situations.

After bouncing with Tigger, collecting honey with Pooh, and planting vegetables with Rabbit, they had all crowded into Rabbit's house. Chatting with everyone, Riku looked content and happy. Now was an okay time to excuse himself, right?

Shifting out, Sora turned to his boyfriend. "Riku, I'm gonna head out for a bit. Pooh, would you mind joining me?"

"Everything okay?" Riku asked as the bear plopped to his feet.

"Yeah. Everything's fine."

Things had calmed down between his boyfriend and Nobody, and Sora was feeling calmer, yet he couldn't stop thinking about Roxas' feelings. What did he think of Roxas? He felt bad for him and wanted to help in any way he could. But was that just because he sympathized with his pain? Was there really nothing more to it? He enjoyed his company a lot, and liked being able to talk about certain aspects of himself he hid from Riku. Like how the thought of continually traveling around like this didn't sound that bad to him.

"Think, think, think," Pooh muttered from beside him on the fallen log.

"What are you thinking about?"

"I'm thinking about what it is you are thinking about."

Sora stretched his hand out toward the stars. "It's about Roxas. And Riku."

"What about them?" he asked, bringing his paw to his chin.

"Riku and I are together. But Roxas likes me, and I'm starting to think I might want to be with him too." He could feel Roxas react to the comment.

"Being together with everyone is the most fun."

Sora sighed, leaning back over the log. "If only it were that simple. Riku and me are a couple. It's different from being friends."

"You mean like how mommies and daddies are?"

"Yeah. Something like that."

"Oh, bother." He knocked his paw against his head. "That is a problem. I've never heard of more than one mommy and one daddy."

"Yeah…But Roxas is here. We're connected. I can't stay with just Riku, you know?"

"Well," Pooh said, dragging the word out, "just because I haven't heard of it doesn't mean it can't be done."

"But I'm not even sure if I feel that way about him."

"Would you be thinking so much about it if you didn't?"

 _Yeah, Sora, would you?_

Sitting up, he stretched his arms as high above his head as he could. "I guess not. Thanks, Pooh."

"You are welcome. Now, I think I am going to see if Rabbit has any more honey."

Sora chuckled as the bear waddled away.

 _Guess I like you too._

 _I'd be hurt at your uncertainty if I didn't know you so well._

His Nobody's voice was full of affection, and it warmed his chest. _Hearing that you liked me was nice. Realizing I like you too feels like lining all the pieces up._

 _It'll be up to Riku whether we fit together or not, though._

Sora wasn't so sure about that. _What about you, Roxas?_

 _Me? I'm happy of course._

 _But what about Riku?_

 _What about him?_

 _Are you okay with being in a relationship with him?_

 _Huh? Who said anything about that?_

He clenched a bit of his shorts. That wasn't what Roxas wanted? _Oh, uh, no one._

"Riku, I need to tell you something. But promise to hear me out instead of getting angry, okay?" It was later that night aboard the Gummi Ship, safely away from prying ears.

"Shoot."

"I like Roxas back." His boyfriend opened his mouth, but Sora quickly continued in a demanding tone. "I'm not leaving you for him. I want to add him to our relationship."

Riku stared, mouth left agape.

"I know it's unconventional, but it's not that weird, is it?"

He took in a deep breath. "Weird? You do realize that you are basically the same person?"

"I do." He sat down in the driver's chair. "And I think that's why I've about had it with this situation. He _is_ me, Riku. If you don't love him then you don't love me. Not all of me. I don't want to be with you like that."

"What? But Sora-"

"No, Riku. I'm serious about this. I can't be with you unless you can get along with him, and I don't want to be with you unless you love him."

 _Wait, what? Sora, you don't have to do this._

 _Yes, I do. It's for me, not you._

Riku sagged against the wall. "That's a lot to ask of me."

"I know. But it's what you'll have to do."


End file.
